In the Name of Black Blood
by edgexhead93
Summary: When the EX-SOLDIER Sephiroth searches for a woman to lie with, he finds Liyah Rose Strife, the daughter of Cloud and Tifa. What will happen when they both leave everything to Fate? SephirothxOC
1. Chapter 1

Liyah Rose was scrubbing the bar down, with a soft sigh. She tried to remember why her parent's had taken on Sephiroth- even his name brought chills down her spine. She had never met him, but when she was born, it was a night of great loss. It was the night when Nibliheim went up in flames. Liyah always remembered Tifa telling her the story of her birth- that her lover, Cloud, had been there. Years and years later, Liyah would come to realize that that was not the truth.

When Liyah was in the eleventh grade in high school, Tifa's childhood friend, Yuffie, had gently explained to Liyah what truly happened that night. The names had been foreign to Liyah's ears at the time: Aerith, Zack, Genesis, Angeal, Jenova, and Lucrecia. Liyah had tried to forget about the horribleness of that night- as well as her birth. Now, Liyah is twenty-one years old and she owned the bar that her mother had owned- Seventh Heaven. When Liyah was nineteen, her mother and father had fought against Sephiroth, and she had fought against Kadaj. It was a close call, especially when her father had to defeat Sephiroth. Liyah's mother was killed by Loz and her father was killed by Sephiroth. Liyah would never forget looking into Kadaj's eyes and seeing his face turn into the face of Evil: Sephiroth, the EX-Soldier who went insane.

Liyah walked over to the front door, her black trench coat swishing behind her. It was open- revealing Liyah's denim short shorts, her dark purple spaghetti strap top, and her black combat boots that ended at her shins. She had a petite and muscular body, backed by muscles of years of training. Her two submachine guns, Chropi GP10, were in their holsters on her hips. She was a skilled Gunslinger, courtesy of her last fight with Kadaj and Yazoo. She absentmindedly touched the scar on the right side of her cheek. It marred her otherwise beautiful face. With ebony black hair that swung to the small of her back, Liyah had Cloud's blue-green eyes and her mother's large bust and figure. The scar had faded, but she would always remember how she got it- when she went to fight Yazoo, who had shot her in the cheek. Liyah's fingers went lower down to her neck, to the scar that went straight across her neck, below her Adam's apple.

After Kadaj had slit her throat, Liyah had vowed to always fight till the end. She didn't want to be weak and wait for a man to save her. The scars on her body were indeed noticeable, especially since her porcelain skin showed the scars clearly.

With a soft sigh, Liyah switched the 'open' sign on the front door to 'closed.' It was around eleven o'clock on a Wednesday night and Liyah wanted to go to her room to look at pictures of her parent's. She kept all of her parent's photos in a shoebox under her bed. It wasn't just her parent's though; there were pictures of Zack, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo... And the monster. Liyah sighed softly and locked the front door, but while she was going towards the stairs to her bedroom, she heard a knock from the front door.

With a dark sigh and a roll of her dark brown eyes, Liyah walked back to the front door. _Do they not see the closed sign? _She asked herself sarcastically, before unlocking the front door and opening it slightly- a man with a dark hood concealed his face and he was wearing a black trench coat with combat boots on. Liyah tilted her head to the side, some pieces of her black hair laid on her cheek.

"Hi, can I help you?" Liyah asked, squinting a little so she could get a better look at the man whose face was completely covered.

"May I have a drink? If it's not too much to ask." The man's dark voice croaked out, low and powerful.

Something about the man made the hairs on the back of Liyah's neck stand on end. Hesitantly, she opened the door, wide enough to let the man through. He walked past me, large and the aura surrounding him was authoritative and deadly. It was as if he was in SOLDIER, years and years ago. He walked with an air of grace that made Liyah jealous and his height surprised her. Liyah was around 5'7; this man was 6'6 and he was as graceful as a dancer. Liyah walked and strode behind the bar, while the man sat down on a stool, that damned hood still concealed his appearance.

Liyah waited impatiently for the man to ask for a drink. Instead, a deep chuckle rose from the man's throat. "I thought you would remember the man who killed your parent's."

Liyah waited, frozen in shock and fear, as the man's sallow hand's reached out and pulled off the hood. With a roll of nausea, Liyah stood there, numb, as familiar and bloodcurdling features showed itself: Long, silver hair flowed down his shoulders, Mako green eyes burned with malice and amusement, muscular build, and that long- abnormally long- holster for his sword, the legendary Masamune. The sword that had shed pounds and pounds of blood and has destroyed villages, as well as lives.

The world stopped and all Liyah could do was stand there, frozen in fear and horror, staring into the eyes of the monster who had murdered people without a second thought- who had wanted _to end the world._ When the world started up again, Liyah reached for her submachine guns as anger flowed through her like water. _Why is he alive? _Liyah screamed at herself, but the General was a thousand times faster than her. In half a heartbeat, Sephiroth was standing right in front of Liyah with his hand wrapped around her throat.

Liyah could feel herself get lifted off the ground, but she swung her feet in vain, as her air supply was cut off. Tears of fear and rage sprung into her eyes and she whimpered softly, looking down at Sephiroth's mako green eyes. Liyah was on the verge of fainting from lack of oxygen, before Sephiroth loosened his grip and leaned into her ear. She whimpered and tried to scoot away from Sephiroth, his mouth almost bumping against her ear.

"Hello, Liyah Rose Lockhart. Or is it Strife? No matter, as you are obviously well aware, I am here and I need a place to stay until my body is healed-" Sephiroth began, but Liyah cut him off with a bullet to the abdomen.

The gun's report rang loud and clear through the night as Sephiroth stumbled backwards a few steps, clearly shocked. That gave Liyah enough of a chance to kick Sephiroth in the face, sending him flying towards the front door. He slid down the door and looked up at Liyah with a look so full of rage that it made Liyah whimper. She noticed his sheath beside her and then saw the Masamune within it. Bloodlust and hate pounded through Liyah's blood- not to mention the adrenaline. Liyah reached over and grabbed the Masamune's hilt, putting her gun away. The Masamune was calling for her, calling her soul and heart into that icky rage that burned through her as if it was a fire. There was nothing in the universe except that hatred that almost devoured her.

Liyah clutched the Masamune tighter, accepting that rage. She wanted to destroy Sephiroth, wipe him out of this earth. Before she could think straight, Liyah heard Sephiroth's footsteps walking towards her; those boots hit the wooden floor hard. He was walking slowly towards her from behind and she knew that the gunshot didn't even affect him. Liyah could feel the Masamune's hatred and blood and power emanating from it and into her.

"Bad form, Liyah Rose. You'll have to-" Sephiroth began teasingly, but Liyah turned and with a speed hat was not her own, she stabbed him in the chest.

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock and his lips parted, but Liyah watched as darkness and malice tore through his eyes. Blood dripped from Sephiroth's chest wound as the Masamune tore straight through his body. Sephiroth coughed up droplets of blood as a line of red streamed down his chin. Liyah grabbed her guns but Sephiroth was already in action. He had already pulled the Masamune out and grabbed her wrists tightly. She stifled a scream as pain tore through her wrists. She soon started to hear cracking sounds from her wrists. She stifled a whimper and a scream, but glared angrily at Sephiroth. He simply squeezed tighter and tighter, until she dropped her submachine guns.

A twisted smile formed on Sephiroth's face. "Odd. I've never met anybody who's able to wield the Masamune. Now, my interest is peaked. I _was _going to kill you off, but now, I am going to keep you around."

Sephiroth leaned in and bumped his mouth to her ear, making her shiver. He whispered in her ear right before she fainted from the pain: "You are going to have my child."


	2. Chapter 2

Liyah woke up with a ear-splitting headache and her wrists were in agony. She moaned as she sat up, glad that seeing The Monster, was just a dream. Breathing evenly through her nose, Liyah felt the covers beneath her. Everything was back to the way it was—there was no monster, nothing but Liyah alone and it will stay that way—

Footsteps alerted Liyah a second before the body walked into her bedroom. Her eyes widened to an impossible size as she sat there, staring at The Monster: Sephiroth. Liyah raced towards Sephiroth, reaching for her guns but they were nowhere to be found. No matter, Liyah thought, glaring at the wretched monster with his silver locks, sallow skin, and green-cat eyes that were so haunting. Tackling the General, they both tumbled down the stairs. Sephiroth repressed an annoyed sigh, quickly getting to his feet and backhanding the girl across the face.

Liyah went flying, tasting blood in her mouth as she toppled over a table and laid face down on the ground. She looked up through strands of thick black hair to see Sephiroth walking towards her with a displeased and amused expression on his cold face. Getting to her feet was easy; the next attack would be harder for her.

Racing towards Sephiroth once again, Liyah went to kick him in the stomach but he grabbed her ankle and tossed her against the wall. Seeing stars in her vision, Liyah head butted Sephiroth in the face as hard as she could, but his smile turned into a frown. Towering over the courageous but foolish girl, Sephiroth unsheathed his Masamune and slit the girl across the stomach. If he truly wanted too, he could have split the girl in two, but there was no need.

Watching the girl fall to the floor, Sephiroth whipped the blood from his sword and sheathed it. Bending down on one knee, he held out a hand to her but she just spit in his face. The bar truly looked like a mess: broken bottles toppled over chairs and tables, but Sephiroth didn't care. All he cared was for the girl, as twisted as that may sound. He needed her around and not dead, for her to bare his progeny. _What a courageous girl_, Sephiroth thought, as he stood over her and watched her get to her feet on her own. _Perhaps she is strong enough to bare my children._

Liyah's stomach was on fire as she watched the blood ooze out of the deep stomach wound. She hadn't even seen Sephiroth's attack with his Masamune; he was just that strong. She didn't want to run, but running seemed like the best way to stay alive. Bracing herself, Liyah's dark brown eyes focused on the door as Sephiroth opened his mouth.

"You are strong—perhaps strong enough to do what I want with that little body of yours." Sephiroth commented, his voice smug as he reached for something on the bar. It was thick chains that seemed to blend in with Sephiroth's dark attire. "Let me just—"

Liyah didn't hear the rest of his sentence, because she raced towards the front door with as much speed and vigor as she could muster. With a head wound, a stomach wound, two broken wrists, and a minor concussion, it was a wonder that Liyah could think let alone move. Every part of her seemed to throb and ache, but Liyah would not quit.

Searing pain ripped through her back, making Liyah stumble forward with one hand outstretched for the door handle. Her fingers brushed it before her body collapsed in a heap on the floor. Whip-like marks seared the flesh on her back as Liyah laid on her belly, so close to tears but refusing to cry. Crawling towards the door took a Herculean effort, but she never made it.

"Stubborn little thing," Sephiroth sneered, his voice held that wry amusement as his black boot connected with her back, causing a loud shriek of pain. "Now, I was going to chain you up but I have this feeling that you will not run away again."

Tears welled in Liyah's eyes, but she had not cried in years since her parent's deaths. Liyah looked up at the door and then up at Heaven's Dark Harbinger, the Calamity, Sephiroth. Her eyes slid closed and her body relaxed once more. Everything seemed to fade out, as if Liyah was racing through a tunnel.

Liyah moaned in her sleep, cuddling something soft and fleshy not to mention muscular. Her back was still on fire, but it was a numb fire. Cuddling close to the pillow, Liyah's dark brown eyes focused on the darkness surrounding her. She blinked a few times when she realized that she was not cuddling a pillow. Brown met Green as they stared at each other. Brown filled with fear as Green filled with amusement. Wrenching away, Liyah climbed off the bed and stumbled backwards in fear and somewhat repulsion.  
"What happened, Liyah?" Sephiroth sneered, a small shoebox sitting on his lap but there was no Masamune on either of his slim hips. "You were cuddling me so beautifully while you slept. It was rather promising for what I am going to do to you."

Liyah slid to the wood paneled floor, unable to stop the tremors hiding within her body. Staring down at the clean wooden floor, Liyah thought about the absurdity of the situation. _No way had I been cuddling Sephiroth in my sleep_, Liyah thought, disturbed by the notion that she had been holding Heaven's Dark Harbinger. _What if he is telling the truth? What if I was holding him? What do I say to that?_

"Ah, what such fond memories," Sephiroth whispered through pink lips, as he sifted through the old pictures in Liyah's shoebox. "Are these the Remnants? I've never met them, so—"

"That's mine!" Liyah screamed unthinkingly, running towards Sephiroth with hatred in his eyes. "You corrupt piece of—"

Sephiroth was on his feet in a second, grasping Liyah's wrists and dominating the young woman, causing her to tumble to the floor as her bloodied back collided with the floor. Wincing, Liyah glared up at Sephiroth as his knees were on either side of her body, applying hardly any pressure.

"Before you finish that sentence, my dear," Sephiroth began; his cold green eyes seemed to bore in hers. "Ask yourself if you want to die."

Liyah looked over at the pictures on the floor, the pictures of her father and her mother, people that she had known her entire life who were non-existent now. She had been holding in her emotions, her pain and her loss, for years now, and this man—this evil man whom she hated for killing her parents—was bringing back the memories of her living her life alone.

Sephiroth looked down at the girl; surprised to find her complete unresponsive to him grasping her wrapped wrists and her bloodied back that he had taken care. He watched with indifference as tears welled in the girl's brown eyes. Pulling his hands away, Sephiroth climbed off the girl and sat beside her.

Liyah mechanically sat up as she stared down at the photos of her life spread out in front of her. How her parents had died happy, gone back to the Life Stream to be with Aerith and Zack, leaving their daughter alone. For a few seconds, everything was still as Liyah sat beside Sephiroth in the dark of that night, thinking of nothing but the past.

That's when the tears came. Crying and weeping for her family that she never had, Liyah reached for the photos with shaking fingers. There was so much she had to cry for, so much that she realized connected in the end. Sobbing, Liyah was surprised to feel Sephiroth's arms around her body, pulling her close.

Liyah cried in Sephiroth's cool neck that night until there were no more tears and no more pain. She fell asleep in his arms when the sadness made her exhausted beyond belief. Surprisingly, Sephiroth was gentle with her, and kind, silent except for him stroking her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl had slept in Sephiroth's arms throughout the entire night, moaning and writhing. She had cried out names that Sephiroth knew by heart—Cloud and Aerith, Yuffie, Zack, Marlene. People he had known his own entire life, when he was a SOLDIER. If he had a heart, he had a feeling that it would be breaking right now. Pushing strands of black hair away from her eyes, Sephiroth's gloved hands stroked the scar on her face.

_The remnants must have done that, _Sephiroth thought with a sneer on his beautiful face, _Poor little remnants. Unable to please Mother the way I could, and now, I will please Mother in a way that the Remnants will never be able too. Mother, will you accept my progeny in this young girl's body? Surely, she has Jenova Cells within her—thanks to that cunt Cloud—so she should be acceptable, but still. I want to make sure—_

On and on Sephiroth's erratic thoughts went, even when the sun began to rise. He looked down at the little mess in his arms, and carried her to her bed. Stepping on the photos, he laid the young girl down and turned to leave. Bending down, he grasped a particular photo that caught his eye: Cloud Strife, and a visibly pregnant Tifa Lockhart. Looking over at their bloodied daughter, Sephiroth wondered would that be him, nine months from now.

He let out a cold chuckle, and sifted through the girl's closet for a hat. Winding his silver hair into a ponytail, he shoved the hat on and placed the Masamune against the wall. _After last night's beating_, Sephiroth thought smugly, _surely the girl wasn't stupid enough to try and escape once again._ Going out the back way, making sure that the front door was boarded and locked, he went to the nearby corner store for some food for the girl.

Liyah woke up with another headache, and her eyes were puffy and red. Sitting up in bed, she automatically noticed the Legendary Masamune, and then the photos. Climbing to the floor took effort, but nothing that Liyah couldn't handle. She began to gather her most prized possessions and slid the box back under the bed. Sitting there, still in her bloodied and torn clothing, Liyah was numb to the realities of her situation. Why would Sephiroth—the man whom murdered countless people in one night, the night that Liyah was born—hold her as she cried? It didn't make sense to her, especially since he only wanted her for sex—

The thought made Liyah's stomach turn at why Sephiroth was here, in Midgar, Sector Seven—He actually had a man's needs, a man's urges and thought processes like a normal human. _Why did he choose me?_ Liyah thought, as she crawled to her bathroom and peeled off her torn clothing. _Why does he want me? I'm just… nothing, some random kid abandoned by her family,_

Climbing into the shower and feeling the hot water on her tan skin was so soothing to Liyah. Sliding to the slick tiled floor, Liyah wanted so very badly to cry. _Why did Sephiroth choose me? Why? Is it because of my father, with the Jenova cells implanted within him? Do I have Jenova cells as well then? Was it passed down?_ Watching the steam cloud the bathroom's mirror, Liyah rubbed her wrists slightly._ Am I going to be like my father? Am I going to have Geostigma?_

Sephiroth turned the key in the lock when his ears picked up the sound of water splashing against linoleum. Smiling slightly, he bought the bag of groceries with him up the stairs, his combat boots loud against the wood. Sephiroth noticed his reflection in the girl's window in her room, and smiling looked strange on him, like a man with an embarrassing itch. His face returned to smoothness and remote as he placed the bag and the hat on the girl's floor.

Opening the door silently, Sephiroth noticed a shadowy shape against the curtains and held back his smile. This scene would have been normal—a human man coming home from work to see his wife in the shower—but Sephiroth was not a human man. Walking towards the shower, he climbed in with his clothes, or rather his armor, on and immediately noticed the girl's body. What round breasts she had, beautifully big and large, with a slender waist to match, and a sickle-shaped birthmark on the inside of her left thigh.

Liyah stumbled backwards and let out a loud scream, slipping since the floor was wet. She fell out of the shower and stumbled forward, falling on the beige rug in the bathroom. Covering her crotch and her breasts, Liyah scrambled away as the silver haired warrior walked towards her. Water droplets slid down the man's exposed abs and chest, making Liyah lick her lips. _What the hell? Why am I ogling the man who killed my parents?_ Liyah screamed to herself, grabbing her towel off the closed toilet but there was no need. Sephiroth grasped one of her hand's and forced her on her stomach, causing her to stumble to her hands and knees.

"What a view." Sephiroth sneered; his voice held the barely suppressed animosity and sneer as the top of his boot brushed her leg. "I wonder why you wear clothes, Miss Strife. Bare-assed would suit you better."

"Sephiroth, don't, please." Liyah whispered, staring out the window as tears welled in her eyes. "Think about what you're doing."

"I already have," Sephiroth whispered menacingly, as his fingers slid up her thigh, past the birthmark and towards the dark place in between.

"Please don't!" Liyah shouted, as the tears streamed down her face. "Don't do this! Please don't! D-DADDY!"

That stopped Sephiroth cold, his fingers forcibly inside the young woman. Rage burned within him as he pulled away from the girl and yanked her up by her hair, tossing her out of the room. She hit her dresser and slid to the floor, trying to crawl away. _How dare she call out for that weakling_, Sephiroth said to himself, while his boot kept connecting with her face, chest, and stomach. I'm far superior than that cunt Cloud. _I should have never been gentle with this girl. I'll act the way I did the night in Nibelheim. _


End file.
